


Bianca come neve

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mela avvelenata [1]
Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Flash Fic, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Doubledrabble mancata].Scenetta romantica tra Biancaneve e Azzurro con la loro bambina.Ha partecipato alla Christmas Challenge.





	Bianca come neve

Bianca come neve  
  


Dominique cingeva i fianchi della sua sposa con il braccio, le sue dita affondavano nella stoffa dorata della gonna di lei. Avanzava lentamente, mentre i fiocchi di neve gli finivano tra i capelli castani e gli inumidivano i vestiti. Le ciocche candide si posavano sulla pelle candida di Biancaneve e le sue labbra rosso fuoco erano piegate in un sorriso. I passi dei due coniugi erano ovattati, i piedini di lei coperti da delle scarpette semplici affondavano come gli stivali d lui. Superarono gli alberi della foresta dalla corteccia nera, passando a quelli candidi, come la neve che si posavano nei loro scarni rami sporti in fuori. Alcuni fiocchi di ghiaccio incoronarono i fluenti capelli neri della regina. La bambina tra le sue braccia gorgogliava, dimenando i piedini ed aprendo e chiudendo le manine. Il principe azzurro guardò sua figlia socchiudere le labbra rosate e vide il proprio riflesso nelle sue iridi castane. Dominique avvolse madre e figlia nel suo caldo mantello rosso e sorrise a sua volta.

“Ha la pelle candida come la neve, esattamente come te, mia dolce signora” sussurrò. La giovane regina socchiuse gli occhi, facendo fremere le lunghe ciglia nere.

“Grimilde ha preso da entrambi mio sposo, ha la tua stessa luce negli occhi” rispose. Si sporse e baciò la fronte della piccola. La candida luce del sole bianco illuminava il manto di neve e la fede al dito della principessa.

 


End file.
